


It All Started With Seven Words

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Matt hadn't turned Karen down that night on her steps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With Seven Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @fuckyeahkaredevil. Its just the beginning but I wanted you to know that I hadn’t forgotten. Hope you like the start of it. :-)

“You could come up……………..if you like”

That was all the invitation Matt needed. In one fluid motion, a motion Karen was too wrapped up in the moment to realize was good, too good, for a blind man, he had her in his arms, the door unlocked and was headed up the stairs. 

When he reached her apartment he stopped kissing her long enough to get her door unlocked and them inside. Once inside his lips again found hers covering them with kiss after kiss. He was like a drowning man and her kisses were his life line. He carried her to the bedroom and walked until his leg hit the bed.   
When he had confirmed contact, he lowered her down. Once he had her on the bed, he leaned back, ripped his jacket and tie off. 

Leaning down to kiss her again he grabbed his dress shirt and started ripping the buttons loose from their holes. He didn’t care that it was probably ruined or that he’d have to go home without his shirt buttoned. All that he cared about was that he was about to make love to Karen Page. With every button freed, Matt ripped the shirt off. The moment it left his body, he heard Karen’s sharp intake of breath and he knew. He knew that for a moment he had forgotten the scars that crossed his body. He had forgotten he was Daredevil.


End file.
